The Three Brothers of ARK
by BurnedSmackdown
Summary: The tale of three brothers and how they tamed the environments they find themselves in.
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Brothers of ARK**

 **This is something I've always wanted to try with ARK: Survival Evolved seeing it's perfect for people to make up their own stories for it**

 **So I finally got an idea for one so I want to do this and see how you guys like it and give me feedback on it so I can see if I should follow up with it**

 **I haven't forgotten about my other fanfics, but I just want to test this one out and see how it goes**

 **I do not own ARK: Survival Evolved**

Three brothers from unknown lands themselves separated and spread out upon his unknown world each in a different environment that they must survive in and overcome.

The first brother found himself trapped on an island with a cold north, a large forested centre surrounded by humid swamps and the between that and the coast was unrelenting jungle.

The second brother awoke on a coastal valley surrounded by many islands, filled with so many ruins and large rivers filled much of the area while being cut off by sheer cliffs.

The last brother came to find himself alone and stranded in a desert so vast and barren which made the thought of survival bleed and impossible as water seemed in vain while endless view of sand all around seemed to crush him and trap him.

These three brothers wished to reunite, but they must tame these new strange environments if they wish to survive and have a chance to live.

But can they and will they?

They must evolved to survive

Time to see who succeeds.

 **So what you guys think?**


	2. The Lands Known

**The Three Brothers of ARK**

 **Been a while since I uploaded anything to FF lol**

 **I hadn't forgotten about this fic as I have add been making new characters, plots and other stuff for it also I wanted to include the Ragnarok, Aberration and Extinction maps too**

 **So here is more of this fic**

 **I do not own ARK: Survival Evolved**

The Island was the first place humans inhabited and became the most populated landmass on the planet.

It was here humans first awoke on his brand new and mysterious world.

It was here humans first started forming tribes and becoming tame the wildlife.

It was here humans building their villages and soon villages became towns than town became mighty cities.

For many decades humans inhabited only the Island before the first expedition that would become known as the First Voyage.

The expedition party arrived on new land that was wonderous and vast. There was landmasses that floated in the air and the animals acted with it so naturally. Grand ruins were everywhere showing that was once a great civilization here once, but it was no more leaving many questions.

The expedition tried to form the vast cities and territories that humans had created on the Island and for two it seemed it was getting close to it.

However, a great mystery happened as the humans that had settled there just disappeared almost over night and contacted with the newly named 'The Centre' was lost and whatever expedition that goes there now only find a violent tribe there now and small tribes hiding from something claiming, 'that it came, the great hungerer'.

To this day the mystery of what happened still plagues the mind of those that venture there and they wondered what happened to any other survivors of 'The Great Hungerer'.

But those survivors indeed survived, but they fled from 'The Centre' and couldn't return to the Island as they were driven to the vast desert and many died on the travel. Soon they arrived at a oasis that had the same mysterious obelisks that were on both 'The Island' and 'The Centre' so they settled down there.

But nature here was very cruel and unforgiving as the wildlife was more dangerous and harder to tame, resources were spread very thin and the water sources were far and few.

Soon the survivors soon violently split into three and a long fight for few resources and taming this wild land became and it kept going for many years.

This 'Scorched Earth' is unknown to the outside as neither the tribes of the Island or Centre have nay clue it even exists which was the same for the rest of the world as this world was still mysterious to humans.

But the brothers will soon find out the mysteries of this unknown world and hopefully find themselves.


	3. The Island Tribes

**The Three Brothers of ARK**

 **Two posted in one day that's a first for me lol**

 **Let me know what you guys think**

 **I do not own ARK: Survival Evolved**

After humans started spreading out on the island formed different tribes certain tribes rose to power and stood above the others.

From the Southwest to Northwest of the Island was the territory of The Western Wolves the largest and most spread out tribe on the Island as they are made up of many tribes coming together as one tribe.

They tend to be peaceful to the other tribes and allow them into their territory as along as they aren't looking for a fight.

They were the first to form an alliance with other tribes and they currently have an alliance with the East, North and Southern tribes as they don't wish for a fight.

They are known for the many different kinds and ranges of tames.

In the Southern areas of the Island was where The Skyforge tribe was which was a very peaceful tribe as they are mostly just merchants and farmers with them selling fruit and veg to the other tribes to the point that most fruit and vegetables sold to the people in the other tribes mostly all come from The Skyforge.

They tend to use herbivores due to not many carnivores down south and use Pteranodons a lot to transport smaller loads around due to the large population of the flying reptiles.

In the cold north of the Island was a small tribe known as The Frozen Spears, but they were a very strong tribe as they handle the cold and the tough wildlife of the north on a dailey basis.

The Frozen Spears are not just known for their toughness as tales of their unity of tribe and how they treat each member like family was well known across the Island.

They tend to mostly keep to themselves, but they are welcoming to the other tribes and do trade them with mostly with fur.

They tend to use mammals mostly because they are more built for the cold than the other animals and some of them don't require saddles to ride on them.

To the East as the tribe known as The Cloud a relatively mid-size tribe and tend to mostly be more focus on the sea than the land, but has allowed them become well known for their fishing and members of their tribe for the excellent endurance for the sea.

They tend to handle the fishing trade and other sea faring trade on the Island some even have built houses on boats so they can fish nonstop for the tribe.

They are well known for their use of sea tames and rumours say they might have dared to tamed a Mosasaur, but no one has yet to prove that rumour.

The four big tribes of the Island each agreed to help the smaller not well known tribes whenever they can while also come to the aid of each other if the other asks for aid.

The Island was at peace and quiet for many decades, but the dormant volcano that was silent and still since when humans first awoke suddenly became alive and the quietness the once was on the island shattered.

Many wondered why the Volcano became active, some wondered if it was going erupt and would it destroy the Island.

However, some people on their flying mounts that dare fly close to the summit of the volcano could have sworn they saw a strange door that seemed very high tech.

Thus the question soon changed to: what thing lies in the volcano?


End file.
